The Western Zodiac
by AkaVixen
Summary: Rated T to save my behind. Lets go over the bad points of my life, shall we? 1.All my relatives literally want to kill me 2.I'm the extra cursed 13th being of the western zodiac, the red fox 3.There are two parts to my curse, lucky me and the list goes on
1. Finaly Free

**Don't own Fruba**

**blah blah blah**

**Only lease Kyo, Momiji, and Ritzu**

**blah blah blah**

**READ!!!**

Hatori: ^\N\ , Kyo: ^- -^ , Yuki: ( ^,^ ) , Ritzu: [ ^^ ] , Momiji: ^+^ , Shigure: censored out emote

Vixen's POV

Lets go over the bad points of my life, shall we?

All my relatives literally want to kill me

I live in an orphanage

I'm 6ft. 9in. so people pick on me for being tall too

I have really dark red hair and lots of freckles

I have no friends

I have no money

I have no car

I'm the extra cursed 13th being of the western zodiac, the red fox

There is two parts to my curse, lucky me, so I always have to wear a special necklace

I turn into a fox when a boy tries to hug me

Here are some good things:

I'm skinny and fast

I lost control on part 2 of my curse and killed my abusive parents, yes, this is a good thing.

I am moving to Japan as an exchange student

No one wants to kill me in Japan or knows I'm going

No one's POV a month ago

"Shigure?" Torhu shouted. Shigure shouted back, "Yes, my flower?" Torhu blushed and walking into Shiggy's study, said, "I got a paper at school today for foreign exchange students, and I wanted to know if we can help and house one?" "But we can't afford to feed another person, Torhu." "Shigure we would get a check for there expenses monthly." "What about the curse?" Torhu thought for a moment then said, "I only hug you guys when I'm _really_ clumsy, and thats not very often. Not many people are are clumsier than me." Torhu said. Eventually Torhu just started rambling and Shigure said yes. Yuki smiled politely and Kyo sulked on the roof when they were informed.

Vixen's POV current

"I'm finally feel free! Free of my "family"! Free of my bullies! And best of all, free of Theos!!!" my mind screamed as my plane took off, "I don't care if the people taking me in are total assholes who make ass-hats for a living, I'm free of Theos!!!" From the outside, some might have thought I was contemplating the weather, for I had learned quickly that people got bored faster if you didn't react to their beatings, so now I rarely show emotion because of it. My forest green with specks of gold eyes nervously scanned the cabin to be safe, there was no one I recognized. Now time to enjoy my 13 hour flight over the oceanic blue.

Hatori: ^\N\ , Kyo: ^- -^ , Yuki: ( ^,^ ) , Ritzu: [ ^^ ] , Momiji: ^+^ , Shigure: censored out emote

"We are about to land in the Tokyo International airport, the time is 12:34, it is 73 degrees Fahrenheit, and partly cloudy with no wind. Thank you for flying with us, please buckle up, make sure your chair and tray are locked in an upright position, and enjoy the remainder of your flight." said the pilot. I was already buckled so I took out the piece of paper that had the name of the family I was going to stay with, it read Sohma. Then I thought, "Haven't seen any ass-hat companies named Sohma, so they should be half decent." remembering my joke from earlier. I got off the plane feeling more alive than I ever have. I collected my luggage, which wasn't much since I had run away and didn't want to look too suspicious, and went to meet the Sohmas.

Hatori: ^\N\ , Kyo: ^- -^ , Yuki: ( ^,^ ) , Ritzu: [ ^^ ] , Momiji: ^+^ , Shigure: censored out emote

**Hope you enjoyed**

**I know the chap is short**

**I do not type fast**

**no promises**

**goodbye**


	2. Hearing like a Fox

**I have gotten no reviews or favorites**

**I don't really care**

**I may be typing to no one**

**YAY!!!**

**Good that I got that out of my system.**

**Time to be depressing.**

**T_T**

**Read On!**

LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL

Vixen's POV

Near the luggage unloading dock I looked around to find the Sohmas. I saw a man in a purple kimono with three teenagers, "Must be into cos play." I thought, one was a brunette girl who was trying to calm down the other two, another was a boy with weird silvery purple hair, who seemed to be arguing with the third which was a red head like me, but his hair was much lighter than mine, they were about my age. The guy in the kimono was holding a sign with my name on it, Vixen Alice. When I got closer they had stooped fighting, but the red head was mumbling, "I still don't see why I had to come..." I ignored him because if I had normal I wouldn't have heard him. I said, "Konichiwa I am Vixen-san." and bowed slightly. The girl bounced over and said, "I'm Tohru Honda. Nice to meet you." I questioned, "Nice to meet you Tohru-san, but I thought I was staying with the Sohmas, not the Hondas, not to be rude." She then pointed to each of them in turn and said, "You are, I live with them too, the one in the kimono is Shigure, the one with the purple hair is Yuki, and the one with the red hair is Kyo." I forced a smile and said, "Konichiwa, Shigure-san, Yuki-san, and Kyo-san." The one named Yuki blushed slightly, and I got the impression that he blushed easily, so I decided to point it out, "Yuki-san, your blushing." and he flushed darker, and said, "I do that a lot Miss Alice." I grimaced at the sound of my last name and said, "Please don't call me by my last name, Yuki, me and my family aren't very cushy." Kyo asked, "Can we go now?" so I grabbed my luggage and Shigure hailed a taxi.

LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL

"The Sohmas have a nice traditional Japanese style home." I noted. When we were inside Shigure said, "Why don't you come into my study, it's just down the hall, and we can get more equated." it looked like Kyo and Yuki were making a move to punch him, but I beat them to it. And when when my fist hit his nose, I heard the crunch of cartilage, he fell over and I merely said, "I don't like perverts or people who think I'm retarded enough to fall for stuff like that." Tohru was freaking out and ran for some ice, and Yuki and Kyo were dumbstruck and frozen in place for a few seconds looking at me. I guess they were surprised at how strong I am. Shigure woke up soon and put the ice that Tohru had brought for him to his face, which was bruised and slightly swollen in a pattern that matched my fist. I told him my warning from earlier and asked where my room will be. He said, "Upstairs and at the end of the hall to the left, have Kyo and Yuki show you." I said, "One of you should stay and make sure the orishii hentai doesn't do anything to Tohru." Tohru blushed, Shigure scowled and whined, "Why does everyone have to blame me?" and Yuki beat Kyo in volunteering.

LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL

My room was white with a window with window seat on the far wall, a futon against one wall, and a closet opposite of the futon. Kyo walked to the middle of my new room and dropped the bag he was carrying for me and said, "There." and calmly I said "You don't like me very much, do you?" Kyo, caught off guard and starting to get a little angry, said, "Don't be stupid, of course I like you." With no emotion I replied, "I heard you, in the airport, you didn't want to come along, and the way you held yourself on the way up, and the way you just dropped my stuff on the floor in opposition of placing it there gently. Up until now I'm sure you were thinking something along the lines of 'how did I get sucked into this?', you don't like Yuki, barely like Shigure, and like Tohru, she is probably the reason why you are putting up with me." He blushed, probably about the Tohru bit, and angrily said, "It's not because of that! And I don't hate you so there!" and stood there. "Gomenisia, sometimes I, I guess, well, read people and when I do it I sometimes I can't keep my mouth shut, like I had already guessed Shigure was a pervert and was waiting to punch him for a while. Will you help me unpack?" I said quietly. "Whatever, thats weird, you know your kind of like Haru unemotional and flipping between two people." said Kyo. About half way through Kyo asked, "How did you hear me mumbling anyway?" I was surprised he had noticed that and slyly said, "Hearing like a fox."

LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL

Konichiwa: good afternoon, not hello, trust me I lived in Japan

orishii hentai: orishii means closet, hentai means pervert, so closet pervert

Gomenisia: I'm sorry

LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL

**Time to take an anti-depressant**

**YAY!!!**

**Kyo: Your like Haru too.**

**Me & Yuki: Kyo & Vixen sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!!!**

**Kyo blushing: I'm going to kill you you Damn Rat!!!**

**out of context, my name is Vixen too, so who am I singing about? Who knows, 'cause if the author doesn't know, no one knows!!!**


	3. Dreaming of punching Shigure's face

**Thx for the add to favorites _Fangthewolfdog_**

**this chap goes to you since your the only one I know is listening**

**the correction for your name comes up as Televangelism**

**weird...**

**I got all A's and B's on my report card!!!**

**I don't own anything, duh.**

**If I did I wouldn't be on fanfic, I'd be on Tokyo pop or something!!!**

**READ!!! BE SMARTICAL!!!**

RAWRRAWRRAWRRAWRRAWRRAWRRAWRRAWRRAWRRAWRRAWRRAWRRAWRRAWR

"You know, Kyo?" I said as we finished setting up my room. "Hrm?" he grumbled in response. "We should probably go downstairs to make sure Shigure hasn't convinced Yuki to help him molest Tohru..." Kyo looked genuinely scared for a second, then he realized I was kidding. I forced a giggle at his face to annoy him, it worked of course. He looked like he was going to punch me, but he stormed downstairs instead.

Yuki and Kyo were arguing about something and Tohru was trying to calm them down. I guess Shigure went to his study to recover, or masturbating to porn. After a few seconds I got the just of the fight;

"You know I hate leeks!"

"So?"

"So you picked them because of it, damn rat!"

"So, stupid cat?"

"I'm going to beat you right now, once and for all!"

"I've never heard that one before."

"DAMN RAT!!!"

Kyo kicked out with his foot, Yuki blocked it and punched Kyo in the chest and he went back a few steps. Kyo punched and caught Yuki in the shoulder. Yuki kicked Kyo and sent him flying through the paper doors and into the backyard. Shigure came out and asked, "Why does everybody have to break my house?" I went behind him and I told him, "Because they don't like perverts and I beat them to breaking your face." He jumped because he hadn't heard me come over. Then I thought, "Note to self, Kyo doesn't like leeks, the pervert doesn't like it when people break his house, and I don't like the pervert." Then I said, "Hey Tohru, what are we having with the leeks?" She said, "It's leek mizu with Alaskan rolls and rice." I said "O.K. How long until it's ready?" "30 minutes." Tohru replied. "O.K" I said again, then thought "Good thing too, cause I don't like leeks unless its in mizu soup, creepy." Then I went upstairs to unpack a last few things.

At dinner Kyo and Yuki, and me and Shigure sat on opposite ends of the table, so it was Kyo And Tohru opposite of each other at the end, then me next to Kyo and Yuki next to Tohru, then Shigure at the end, sitting closer to Yuki's side than mine of course. Kyo grumbled and only ate his Alaskan rolls until Yuki was finished came over, grabbed Kyo's nose and stuffed a fistful of leeks into his mouth. Kyo gave a death glare that wasn't very efficient due to the leeks and swallowed. He stormed out the door to who knows where. I turned to Tohru and said, "They fight a lot don't they?" She nodded and said, "Mhrm, almost every day." "Well I'm going to my room." I announced and left.

RAWRRAWRRAWRRAWRRAWRRAWRRAWRRAWRRAWRRAWRRAWRRAWRRAWRRAWR

In my room I changed into an oversize T-shirt and a pair of sweat pants, always careful not to catch the round yin-yang sign on my choker that kept me from being possessed. I grabbed the one book I had ever owned, it was a thick book containing many Greek myths, and I climbed onto the roof and saw Kyo leaning against the spot of the roof where a wooden spiral came up. He hadn't heard me so I just went and laid next to the spiral closest to me and read. Artemis my favorite god and Aphrodite is my least. I looked up after I read one myth about Poseidon and realized it was getting cold. I went back into my new room and grabbed a thick blanket and put it around my shoulders. I silently walked up to and put the blanket over his shoulders too as I sat down. He jumped, startled and said, "What the heck?" I ignored him and said, "It's cold. You should come inside." hotly he said (as in angrily he said, not it was hot the way he said it) "No, Yuki's down there." I saw that was going nowhere fast and moved on and said "The moon is orange, about the color of your hair. It's a pretty moon isn't it Kyo-San?" Kyo blushed and mumbled, "Just call me Kyo." I leaned against him and put my head on his shoulder thinking, "What am I doing?!?! What if he hugs me or I accidentally hug him?!?! Damn hormones!!! Well this does feel nice...it won't hurt anything if I stick around for a minute..." I blushed a little bit, which doesn't happen often. I'm sure if I would have looked up that Kyo would be blushing too, but that would require moving. "Your very warm..." I mumbled, not knowing what to say. I soon fell asleep. I dreamed of hugging Kyo and punching Shigure's face.

RAWRRAWRRAWRRAWRRAWRRAWRRAWRRAWRRAWRRAWRRAWRRAWRRAWRRAWR

Kyo's POV

"Just call me Kyo." I mumbled, slightly embarrassed. "Vixen is very quiet." I thought. Then suddenly she leaned against me and put her head on my shoulder. "Oh great." I thought, "What if she hugs me? I'll transform and she'll fall of the roof! But I can't just leave. And this _is_ kind of nice... Damn hormones!" I'm blushing pretty deeply, and if I could see her face I was sure sure she would be blushing to, even as unemotional as she seems to be, but that would mean I'd have to move her. When my blush was starting to go away she mumbled something along the lines of, "Your very warm..." and I started blushing again. "Was this really the same girl that knocked out Shigure and nearly broke his nose?" I wondered. I fell asleep dreaming about hugging Vixen and beating Yuki.

RAWRRAWRRAWRRAWRRAWRRAWRRAWRRAWRRAWRRAWRRAWRRAWRRAWRRAWR

**Romance, Drama, Action,**

**this chapter had it all!!!**

**Shigure (Whining, _again_): Why did Vixen dream about punching me?!!!**

**Vixen: Because you are a nasty perv.**

**Yuki, Me, and Shigure:Kyon-Kyon & Vixen sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!!!**

**Me: Shigure, you should run...**

**Vixen: I kill you you PERV!!!**

**Kyo: I'LL BEAT YOU, DAMN RAT!!!**


	4. Whatcha gonna do princess?

**Thanks for the favorite add _RiddleBlack_**

**your name correction is Griddlecake.**

**Sorry for those who think Kyo & Vixen are getting together too fast, but I wanted to break Kyo & Vixen down and show there soft sides from the start**

**I found out a new way to die by reading the funny fanfic _Mascot_ by _wyrm_**

**its a parody on _Magic Girls/Sailor Moon_ (same thing)**

**a joke was one spell caused auto-styling asphyxiation**

**based on the death, ****auto-erotic asphyxiation**

**which is strangling yourself while masturbating,**

**evidently no oxygen = better orgasm.**

**Probably how Shiggy's gonna die.**

**Shigure: Hey!!!**

**Me: What? its true, I might even kill your character to prove it!**

**Shigure: NOOOOO!!!**

**Me: Don't worry I won't, if I did Ayame would probably start to rape Momiji, and I couldn't do that to him.**

**Momiji: Yay!!!**

**Kyo: Dammit.**

**Yuki: Just kill Ayame then**

**Me: Maybe later Yuki, I'm writing embarrassing stuff about Kyo & Vixen now**

**Yuki: works for me...**

**Kyo: HEY, YOU DAMN RAT!!!**

**READ ON!!!**

T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T

Vixen's POV

"Where am I?" I thought, tensing instantly in the unfamiliar surroundings. More than once I had awoken after being moved from my room to Theos's to be beaten. Then I remembered and checked that I was clothed. "I was so at least I didn't transform in the night." I thought, relived. I started to blush deeply in remembrance of the night before despite my years of being emotionless. I started to get up to get ready for my first day of class after I stopped blushing until Kyo woke up. He saw me, blushed, and said, "Oh, shit..." and his jaw just hung open there.

Kyo's POV

"This dream is so nice, I keep beating Yuki and hugging Vixen." I thought absently somewhere in the back of my dreaming head. I sensed something moving next to me and I was instantly awake. I looked around until I met a pair of deep, dark, forest green eyes. I turned bright pink and a thousand things probably went through my head until, being the genius I am, I stetted for, "Oh, shit..." I started to blush even worse remembering last night's dreams. I knew my jaw was hanging, but I couldn't close it. "Well, at least I didn't transform and let her fall off the roof." I thought stupidly

Vixen's POV

"Um... can I have my blanket?" it was still around Kyo and I had to say something. I'm such a retard. "Oh... ya." he said and handed it to me and I grabbed it and called, "See you at breakfast." over my shoulder. Then I skillfully dropped down into my new room. I put on the uniform I had ordered. I, not wanting to look like a whore because of the miniskirt, ordered a boy's uniform. I pushed my choker low enough to cover it by my tie and left the jacket open. As I walked down the steps I good smelled something cooking. To my fox senses it smelled like oringi and vegetable soup.

I was right of course and made myself a bowl. "Shouldn't you wait for Yuki and Kyo and Shigure?" Tohru asked. "Nah," I replied, "It'll be cold by then." and started to eat. Shortly after I had started eating Shigure came down and sat, a little apprehensively, across from me. "Gomenisia for punching you in the face yesterday. I just dislike perverts and sexists." he just stared at me. I was half way through eating when Yuki and Kyo came down. Yuki looked half asleep and Kyo still looked slightly embarrassed. When Yuki was more awake, he noticed my uniform. "Why are you wearing the boy's uniform?" He asked. "Because," I said, knowing it could never happen, "I'd prefer not wearing something I could get raped in easily." Yuki and Kyo turned their heads to Tohru, who, is not only wearing a miniskirt, but seems very absent minded and an easy target for prowlers.

T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T

We walked to school with Yuki on the end, then Tohru between Yuki and Kyo, then me on the other end next to Kyo. They wore their uniforms regulation, I had my backpack on one shoulder with my jacket open and the tie hanging out like at breakfast. When we arrived a couple of girls came up, a red head, fake shade, a dye job, one had blue hair, and another was brunette. The fake red head, "We are the Prince Yuki fan club, stay away from him, he's ours." "Your the what, and why should I?" "Prince Yuki Fan Club. And I'm Motoko. The Prince will be ours, thats why. Plus, he doesn't like girls like you, your not even wearing the girls' uniform!" "Great," I thought, "Time to fight with the "boy-chaser preps." "Well," I was starting to get mad, "One, doesn't your "Prince" (Air Quotes) get a say in this, he's right here, and two, looking like a whore isn't for me, though it looks good on you." I said evenly, despite my temper. "Ohhh!!! you'll pay!!!" she said. "Whatcha gonna do princess?" I said and smiled evilly. "Just stay away from him!!!" Motoko said hotly. (Once again Hotly = in anger, not cutely) "This will piss them off." I thought. Internal evil laugh. "Well you know, I would listen, I really would sunshine, but..." "But what!" Motoko demanded. "Well," I started "we live in the same house. The foreign exchange student program, you know?" "URGGG!!! I WILL GET YOU!!!" Motoko screamed and huffed off. Tohru looked some what worried. "Hrm," I said, "only been here 7 minutes and 32 seconds, and have a small group of enemies. I'm doing great!" Yuki and Tohru giggled and Kyo had left earlier to get stuff from his locker. Class was boring because I had already learned almost all the stuff before. I doodled without paying attention on a piece of paper. Sometimes when I doodle I draw designs that mean nothing, but other times it will be a intricate, ordinate picture, and it means something related to the picture is about to happen. I looked down to see a large harp with images of intricately drawn apples on the frame drawn on the paper in my lap. I puzzled over it for a long time. After a while I gave up, doubting it was going to be bad or dangerous since I usually drew a skull, evil looking shadow, or the word evil in intricate letters.

T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T

During second period break Tohru had me meet her friends, Hana and Uo. Uo asked me, "Hey, Vixen, can you fight?" I suspiciously asked, "Why?" "Because," she said, "You live live in a house with two boys and a pervert." Then I replied, "Oh... Yes, I can fight. K. the hentai for 37 minuets and nearly broke his nose last night." "Good, he deserved it." Uo said and nodded in approval while laughing. Kyo and Yuki laughed with her, Hana giggled softly and Tohru looked confused as usual, but happy we were getting along. In her soft voice Hana asked, "So, why did you sign up for the foreign exchange program?" I simply said, "Family." "Overbearing?" Hana questioned. "Nah," I said calmly and evenly, "They couldn't care less. Both were drunks and beat me, I have scars if you want to see. Killed each other in a drunken stupor, probably thought they were killing me. Happiest day of my life." They were all speechless at how calmly I said that. Tohru recovered first and said, "Thats so sad!" and tried to comfort me, Kyo was next and mumbled that I was just like some Haru person. But I wasn't lying, that was the happiest day of my life. I could remember the way I felt, so elated, so much weight off my thin, twelve-year-old shoulders, the first time I had felt happy.

T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T

**Next Chap we will meet the class president and, no promises, maybe some more junishi**

**Any of you that look up what the harp and apple stand for suck**

**and I will make it harder for you to guess how it ends anyway.**

**Hana and Uo look it up**

**Uo: Kyo'll be pissed that Red Fox wrote the "and I will make it harder for you to guess how it ends anyway" part. (Aka is red in Japanese and vixen is fox in English)**

**Hana: Well, Yuki w\ Haru diffidently So Kyo w\ Vixen Tohru w/ Shiggy Momiji w\ Ayame?**

**Uo, worried: Not with the hentai!!!**

**Hana nods knowingly**


	5. DUMBASS MINISKIRT UNIFORM POLICY!

**LalalaXlepordpawXlalala, your review made me lol**

**your name comes up as electroencephalograph**

**here is the end of you review**

"**Keep writing or emo Kyo will kill himself with a vacuum. Lol**

**Little Ball of Enthusiasm, your review was simple and to the point**

**on spell check your name is Little Ball of Enthusiasm**

**how creative**

**for anyone who wants to sue,**

**I don't do the disclaimers all the time cause its annoying when its in every freaking chapter **

**so, obviously,**

**I don't own the Fruba series, I get no revenue other than the warm feeling I get inside by making the world a better place (Rolling eyes repeatedly)**

**this my sound like a ploy to get reviews, but its not**

**only if you were reviewing already, try to guess my age at the end, please don't review just to guess cause I get an email every time you review or add me to alerts and I don't want my inbox filled with people guessing numbers, especially since I try to reply to each review, its hard to write back to a number and I don't want to try!!!**

**guess between age 8 and age 34**

**I want to know if my writing is younger than me, older than me, or right at my age**

**I'll reveal my age a few chaps from now**

**YaWrN yAwRn YaWrN yAwRn YaWrN yAwRn YaWrN yAwRn YaWrN yAwRn YaWrN yAwRn**

Kyo's POV

"Yawn, math is so boring..." I thought lazily. "I know, I'll think of the ways I can beat Yuki until I can go home!" (I know! Kyo almost has an obsessive disorder with the way he thinks!) Several mental wins later the bell rung and brought me back to reality. (T_T) I walked to my locker then to where I was meeting Tohru, Vixen, and that damn rat. When I arrived I saw Vixen having a fight with that prick of a president and those girls that follow him everywhere. "WHAT IN HOLY HELL IS WRONG WITH MY UNIFORM?!?!" Vixen shouted in his face. "YOUR WEARING THE BOY'S UNIFORM, THATS WHAT!!!" the prick shouted back. "WELL I'M SORRY FOR YOU, YOU ORISHII HENTAI, THAT YOU CAN'T LOOK UP MY SKIRT!!! AND I FEEL SORRY FOR EVERY GIRL IN THIS SCHOOL WHO IS EASY TO RAPE 'CAUSE OF YOUR DUMBASS MINISKIRT UNIFORM POLICY!!!" Vixen screamed two inches from his face. "Damn..." I thought, "She's just like Black Haru..." Vixen brought her knee up hard and swiftly and the prick fell over. (You should be able to guess where Vixen hit him) I winced, just imagining the pain he was probably in, because, despite being very slim, she was diffidently strong, and I doubt she held back very much. She turned on the balls of her feet and saw me, Tohru, and the damn rat and stomped over.

**YaWrN yAwRn YaWrN yAwRn YaWrN yAwRn YaWrN yAwRn YaWrN yAwRn YaWrN yAwRn**

Vixen's POV

"Oh that JACKASS!!! I'll make him pay for being such a hentai." I thought with malice. I brought my knee up quickly and his hands shot to "you know where" and he fell over in the fetal position. I wasn't as pissed anymore and could calm down. I spun quickly and marched over to where I saw Tohru, Kyo, and Yuki. "Lets go." I said. I heard Kyo mumble, "Exactly like Haru." I had to ask, "Kyo, you have been driving me INSANE by comparing me to some Haru person! I have to meet whoever you are comparing me to!" "Well," Yuki said, "He and Momiji stop by after school often, so you you might meet them today, you will probably see them in the halls as well, Haru has black and white hair an Momiji looks very young for his age and is blond, they are Kyo and I's younger cousins by one year." "Okay." I replied.

**YaWrN yAwRn YaWrN yAwRn YaWrN yAwRn YaWrN yAwRn YaWrN yAwRn YaWrN yAwRn**

As it turns out, they were there. I sped up and walked strait to the black and white haired boy, evidently Haru. When I reached him I tweaked his nose and said, "So you are the legendary Haru that I keep getting compared to." he stared down at me blankly, so I turned to the bouncy blond boy that looked like he should be in sixth or seventh grade, not a freshman in high school and said, "That leaves you to be Momiji, right? My name is Vixen." He started to bounce more furiously and said, "YAY!!! You know my name!!! That means you must know about the---" he started to lean forward and I was afraid I was going to have to punch him, but Kyo grabbed the back of his uniform's kerchief (He wears the girl uniform) and tugged him back. Successfully cutting off his air and whatever he was about to say. "Don't." Kyo said. I figured I'd ask about it later.

**YaWrN yAwRn YaWrN yAwRn YaWrN yAwRn YaWrN yAwRn YaWrN yAwRn YaWrN yAwRn**

I was in the kitchen with Tohru and Momiji making dinner. I decided to ask about whatever Momiji was talking about before. "Hey, Momiji-kun?" "Yes?" he said happily. "What were you talking about earlier, about what I must know about?" A troubled look came over his boyish face. "I can't tell you." he said quietly. "Okay. Would you like a piece of cherry-lime pocky? I got it from the airport yesterday." I offered, sadness didn't look nice on Momiji's boyish face. "Sure!" he said, brightening quickly. I gave it to him and sent him to set the table. "Hrm..." I thought, "Very odd..." I heard something crash in the living room and I went to investigate, Tohru stuck her head out as well. The paper door was broken, Kyo was on the ground outside, and Haru was walking up to me. I instinctively tensed. When he reached me Haru leaned down so his eyes were level with mine. (I stole this next line from the anime, {don't know if its in the manga} I admit, he says it to Tohru after he beats up the president prick {Lol, don't know his real name}) He said, "Hey, baby, want to get shacked?" I saw Shigure flinch in the corner of my eye, probably thinking of when I punched him yesterday, then I only saw red. "AHHH!!!" I screamed. My knee shot up and I got a direct hit, and I uppercut him in the face as he bent over. Before he fell I kicked out to the side and he landed a few feet further than he had hit Kyo. I spun on my heel, said that dinner would be ready in ten minutes, muttered "Jackass!" under my breath, and marched into the kitchen.

**YaWrN yAwRn YaWrN yAwRn YaWrN yAwRn YaWrN yAwRn YaWrN yAwRn YaWrN yAwRn**

**ironic isn't it? A jackass is a domesticated, hoofed animal such as a donkey, zebra, or _cow_.**

**Do no sue!!! I did admit that was not my original line!!! T**^**T**

**Haru curled on the ground holding his area: why did she hit me so hard?!!!**

**Me: neither of us like perverts or sexist, and it was funny**

**Haru evil glare: bitch**

**I found out another way to die!!!**

**this actually happened!!!**

**some guy was screwing a horse**

**and the horse's boner punctured his colon**

**he died**


	6. What the hell!

**School *yawn* is so boring**

**my favorite song is officially **_I'm Yours_**,****great song...**

**once again,**

**if you are participating in my little contest**

**DO NOT REVIEW JUST TO GUESS!!!**

**thx ~^^~**

**BTW, no one has guessed yet T**^**T**

**YAY!!!**

**I don't own fruits basket, or fruba, or any other name for it**

**I do own vixen any other OCs I decide to make, including ****Theós**

**I do not actually own god for those smart cookies that looked the word up,**

**it's Greek,**

**but I do own my character named god**/**Theós**

**so if any of you want to steal my characters, I'll shoot your head off with a desert eagle, scream **"**POWNED!!!**" **or** "**WHY SO SERIOUS?**"** and run away laughing like a maniac.**

**thx for the favorite story add LuluRox**

**your name correction is not applicable, not literally not applicable, but nothing came up... sorry**

**Little Ball of Enthusiasm, I don't mind long reviews, I love to read, and I'm glad you like the horse guy's death**

**sorry no funny deaths today to show you how screwed up this world really is**

**if any readers know any deaths that are funny, retarded, or just plain fucked up, write to me!**

**If they are up to my standard I'll put it up and credit you!!! Send them with a review or send me a message from my profile!!!**

**0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o**

**Vixen's POV**

Haru came back inside after Yuki calmed him down, and it was like he was a whole different person. He came up to me and I got prepared to kick him again and I said, "The answer to your question is no. And if you try anything, I'll knee you in your balls so hard that every guy within a four mile radius will feel it." Haru grimaced, and said, "I'm sorry about earlier, sometimes when I get mad," "Every time you get mad." Kyo interjected, and Haru ignored him and continued, "I become almost a different person, and can't control myself." "So," I said sarcastically, "Your schizophrenic and have obsessive compulsive disorder?" Haru half laughed and said, "Sort of." then, of course, he went back to his blank stare. During dinner he still sat at the opposite end of the table with Shigure, farthest from me.

**0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o**

Everybody ate and we all went separate ways, Momiji and Haru went home, Tohru went to clean, Yuki turned on the T.V. until Kyo started to fight with him about the channel, Shigure went to masturbate or whatever he does in his office, and I started to fix the door because I had nothing better to do. Eventually Tohru came to help me and Kyo and Yuki started to fight physically.

"Tohru, duck." I suddenly said after a minute. She looked confused, but did as I said. I flung open the door and Kyo flew overhead a second later. Then I turned around and said, "Yuki, please refrain from sending Kyo through the paper doors. It causes Tohru and I have to fix them." "Gomen." he said and went back to watching the T.V.

**0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o**

it was late when Tohru and I finished with the door, everyone else had gone to bed. When we were done I stood up and said, "Well that was a good waste of my life, oyasumi." "Oyasumi." Tohru repeated as I left to go to bed. I debated whether or not to read first and decided to just sleep. Just before I laid down I wondered if Kyo was up on the roof. I heard a bump from above soon after and threw the thicker of my blankets on the roof, heard a surprised "What the hell?!!" from Kyo and went to bed.

Kyo's POV

"Damn rat!" I thought bitterly, "How does he always win!" I hit the roof with my fist. Then I wondered if Vixen was going to come up again. Then something soft hit me from the direction of Vixen's room and I said "What the hell?!!" I was instantly worried that Vixen had glomped me or something and I'd transform and we'd both fall off the roof. I saw that it was just a blanket and started to blush deeply.

**0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o**

**Yuki: Aw... Wittle Kyon Kyon is embarrassed.**

**Kyo: DAMN RAT!!!**

**Vixen *walks quietly from behind*: I got Shigure a few chapters before, its your turn.**

**Yuki *turns as white as a bleached sheet*: HOLY SHIT!!!**

**Vixen *Grabs the pressure point between the neck and the shoulder and squeezes _hard_.***

**Yuki *drops into the fetal position*: AHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!**

**Vixen: do not antagonize me again.**

**Yuki *whimpers and nods***


End file.
